


a glimpse of your own happiness

by somethingsinister



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Family Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Nightwing and Red Hood mentioned, character death mentioned but not major so it's not in the warnings, dick is a better parent than bruce, this is mostly Jason and Dick but also batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsinister/pseuds/somethingsinister
Summary: Batfam fluff. Dick is a good big brother, achieving everything Bruce should have. But this is not about Bruce.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	a glimpse of your own happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is not intended to be a jaydick ship story, but read it however you want, just don't drag me into your 'I ship it' thing. I want to live in peace and not deal with that kind of stuff. Thank you!  
> Now, enjoy!

Dick is cheerful. He always tries to get a smile tugging at everyone’s lips, always cracks a joke, always gets everyone hyped up for anything, and it doesn’t matter if they are going to a gala no one wants to or just have a nice meal at some fast food restaurant nobody knows the name of because the sign was once destroyed and nobody repaired it ever.

Jason can’t seem to be affected, though. His humor is dry, and Dicks joyfulness might even start to get on his nerves, but he endures. He gets what Dick wants, gets that he wants Tim and Damian to have fun, because Bruce won’t go to theme parks with them, won’t let them go on a rollercoaster ride, won’t go on a picnic with them, wont let Superman take Damian and Dick to his parents in Kansas so Damian can help a the farm and pet all the animals, won’t go with Tim to Starbucks and just talk about what’s on his mind. But Dick does, and Jason must admit that Dick is a better parent than Bruce has ever been. And Jason gets it. He’s not Dick, and he doesn’t need to laugh at every stupid joke, he doesn’t need to smile every time Dick says something nice, he doesn’t need to be like Tim or Damian. But he’s glad Dick does whatever he does for them. He would have appreciated it once ago.

But he accepts the affection, accepts what Dick does for him, and Dick knows to appreciate it.

Dick knows he won’t smile, but he’s okay with it, he’s learned to read his brother, he’s openly joyful whereas Jason rather represses showing emotions outwards, although they both know he treasures those moments deep down.

But when Dick’s serious, Jason smiles. Laughs, even. “That’s my boy” he growls, a grin pulling on his mouth, and he flings himself forward, attacking and easily evading Dicks attack at the same time. They train, land hits and dodge, a vicious dance in shorts and sweat-soaked tops.

\--

It’s the little things Dick did to get Jason back into the family, it’s the little things Dick notices about Jason, it’s the little things he does to help his brother.

It’s the little louder voice Dick speaks to Jason because he’s been getting harder of hearing since the Red Hood prefers guns and explosions, it’s the little smile Dick greets him with that he never thought he’d be worth, it’s the little joy every time he sees what a good big brother Dick is for everyone, it’s the little communication they need to work together because the way they understand each other just fits, it’s the little shock of proudness swelling in them of seeing each other succeed in whatever they’re doing, it’s the little gifts Dick gives Jason, and he still doesn’t know how Dick manages to give him exactly what he needs in the exact moment he needs it.

Year after year passes, but they still don’t separate, still keep each other safe and sane, still enjoy each other’s company, still smile proudly at Tim and Damian as if they were their children, not Bruce’s, they still find to each other no matter what. Their companionship is incorruptible, no matter what has been tried.

Dick got Jason hearing aids for Christmas, because his hearing has been getting worse over the years. And for the first time, Jason smiles at something casual. Smiles at just a little piece of plastic and technology. Smiles at Dick. And Dick is proud, his heart does a happy flip, because he managed to make Jason smile by just this banal piece, because Jason let his gratefulness show, because Jason is not untouchable anymore, and he’s proud of himself, proud of the job he’s done as the big brother, and even Bruce went to apologize to all of his kids for not being the father he should have been, wondering how he ever deserved a Kid like Dick. Alfred is proud of Dick for raising Bruces kids out of their trauma into a life of fun, a life they can live in without dying, a life that’s worth being alive for, and when Alfred passed, they relied on Dick to handle it, and he did. With Jason by his side.

And they go shopping together, and they laugh about stupid jokes together, and they fight together, have each other’s backs and win together, they get hurt together and stitch up together, and they move in together, because what’s the point in doing otherwise, and they grow old together, and they rip Gotham out of fear’s grip together, and they sit on the edge of a roof together, looking over the city and looking over their lives and what they achieved, and they both never thought they’d ever get this far, but here they are, and they don’t regret it.

And they take off their cowls and capes, because this family Dick has united managed to free Gotham of all the villains they’d failed to handle decades ago. 

\--

Jason laughs, his hearing aids in blue and red reminding him of old times, of guns, smoke, masks, rain and a taste of copper on his tongue, of hope, relief and the feeling of safety knowing there’s a family he can rely on, knowing he’s not alone, knowing Dick was always there, will always be there. He throws one last thoughtful look at them, then he puts them in to hear Dick laugh, and this life is more than he could have ever imagined, but it’s all he needs, all he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about naming this fic 'hearing aids'. It's the middle of the night, bear with me, and bear with this story. First DC Story I've posted here, altough I've been working on a bigger one for quite some time now.


End file.
